Las irremediables vueltas de la vida
by Blade Fang 3110
Summary: Su situación por muchas personas fue tomaba como 'Lo peor que le podría haber pasado', pero no lo fue. Ella valoraba lo que pasaba y aunque fuera difícil, aunque tuviera que llevarlo sola por que todos le dieron la espalda, lo haría. A fin de cuentas ella era feliz asiéndolo, sobre todo porque una parte de ella sabia que algo mas llegaría...Algo que lo completaría todo... [AU]
1. Prefacio

_The Vampire Diaries y Crepúsculo son propiedad L. J. Smith y Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

_..._

**_Prefacio_**

...

Las lagrimas que habían estado guardadas en sus ojos por un largo tiempo cayeron vagamente cuando sus ojos vieron esas dos lineas rojas.

De entre todas las cosas que le podían pasar sentía que esa era la peor. Ella no estaba lista, no podía llevar algo así, no podía siquiera imaginar que eso podría salir bien.

Diablos, ¡Tenia diecisiete años! Tenia toda una vida por delante, no podía pensar en tener que cuidar de alguien mas, ¡No podía!

Ademas ni siquiera sabia como se lo tomaría Edward. El chico con el que salia desde hace tres años, y con quien solo se había acostado una vez tendría las mismas responsabilidades que ella. Bella lo amaba completamente, el era su primer novio, con el que tuvo muchas _p__rimeras veces, _pero...Aun así ellos no podían tomar tan grandes responsabilidades.

Unos sollozos escaparon de sus labios, pero estos fueron acallados cuando escucho el tocar de la puerta.

— ¡Bella sal de ahi! Llevas casi una hora. —Grito Alice, una de las mejores amigas de Bella.

La morena quedo con un nudo en la garganta, y con todas las fuerzas que tenia se levanto del piso del suelo. Algo tambaleante se acerco a la puerta haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de la otra, y bastante dudosa la abrió.

—B-Bella...¿Estas bien? —Pregunto unos segundos después Alice viendo como habían lagrimas secas en las mejillas de su amiga.

Para Alice, Bella no era alguien muy sensible como muchas chicas, que podían llorar con una película, cuando se rompían una uña -Como a ella le paso una vez-.

Bella sintió su pecho doler al ver la mirada fija de su amiga, tenia miedo de decirlo, pero a la larga igual lo sabia y aunque no lo quisiera admitir necesitaba algunas palabras de ayuda. Ademas, ella era su mejor amiga, y en la que mas confiaba, si había alguien que le podía ayudar seria ella.

—A-alice... —Murmuro Bella con voz baja.

— ¿Que pasa Bella? ¡Dime! —Exclamo mirando ceñuda.

Bella le miro a los ojos y unas algunas lagrimas cayendo.

—C-creo...Que...Estoy embarazada.

...

* * *

_Ok, no tendría que estar publicando esto pero la idea me gusto, y espero que también a ustedes, y soy muy desorganizada por otro fic xD_

_Espero actualizar pronto al igual que con mis otros fics -Estuve de vacaciones y me perdí un poco- Así que aunque no podre publicar todos los días, intentare que cuando lo haga los capítulos sean extensos, o por ultimo de mas de 2000 palabras._

_Una pregunta como ultimo, ¿Damon o Klaus?_

_Un abrazo, si dejan un review con diciendo si les gusto, o si quieres hacer una critica también es muy bienvenida por que lo importante es mejorar cada vez ;3 (¡Todos amigos!) Y PD: Se que es horrible el resumen, pero no soy buena en ello xD_


	2. Capitulo Uno

_The Vampire Diaries y Crepúsculo son propiedad L. J. Smith y Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

_..._

**_Capitulo uno_**

...

En su vida nunca le había costado tanto decir unas cuantas palabras, pero esas sin lugar a dudas fueron las más difíciles. Después de que ellas llenaran la habitación un silencio sepulcral quedo, y Bella solo pudo ver detenidamente a Alice que se había quedado completamente en blanco.

_"Por favor, por favor dime algo que me tranquilicé"_ Rogó en su interior la morena. No le gustaba para nada la idea de que tuviera que estar dependiendo de otra persona para estar tranquila, pero realmente necesitaba al menos una palabra de alivio, o tener alguien con quien hablar lo que estaba pasando.

Bella no era de esas personas que tenía que depender de otro para hacer algo, nunca lo había sido, pero habían pequeñas veces en las que ni tu misma te podías tranquilizar, y esa era una de ellas.

— ¿Embarazada? —Murmuro por fin Alice para si misma.

—S-si... —Le respondió aun con voz temblorosa. Las lágrimas habían dejado de caer, pero la angustia era la misma.

—Tu... —Su mirada se pegó en el piso mientras sus pensamientos corrían con rapidez. No, eso no podía ser posible. Bella no podía estar embarazada, no de su hermano. —Es...¿Es de Edward? —Pregunto al final, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Bella abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida... ¿Cómo le podía preguntar algo así? Ella salía con su hermano, eran mejores amigas, ¡Se conocían desde hace casi tres años! ¡¿Porque dudaba de tal forma de ella?!

— ¡Claro que sí! —Exclamo muy ofendida. Que alguien pensara algo así sería muy molesto, pero que Alice lo pensara...Era como una patada en el culo.

—No, ¡No puede ser de Edward! De seguro es de uno de los chicos de la preparatoria, como Mike, o tal vez ese chico... ¡Jacob! —Le grito a la cara sin poder creer lo que le decía. Su hermano no podía tener un hijo, de seguro Bella lo estaba inventando todo al darse cuenta de que Edward ya pronto terminaría con ella.

— ¡Es de el! ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí? —Pregunto dejando de sentirse herida, y comenzando a enojarse mucho.

— ¡No puede ser de el! ¡Tú lo estas inventando todo! ¡Mi hermano no pude tener un hijo tan joven! —Siguió esta igual de enojada. Si eso llegaba a ser verdad, la vida de su hermano estaba arruinada, ¡Dios! Él era un genio, ya estaba postulando para una de las mejores universidades, ¡No podía tener un hijo a esa edad! ¡Mucho menos de Bella!

Tal vez para todo el mundo fueran las mejores amigas, pero realmente para la menor de los Cullen no era tan así. Más bien era como un pasatiempo. Si estaba aburrida la llamaba y podía _jugar_con ella a maquillara o simplemente pasar el rato. Pero si tenía que admitirlo Bella no era su tipo de _amiga,_más bien lo hacía porque Edward estaba con ella. Preferiría mil veces a alguien como Tanya en vez de alguien tan tímido y poco divertido.

— ¿Y acaso yo sí? —Pregunto sin creer lo que oía. Parecía como si recién estuviera conociendo a Alice, como si nunca hubiera sabido como era. —Hemos sido amigas años... ¿En serio puedes dudar de lo que te digo?

Alice se mordió el labio. En cierta forma lo que decía era verdad, pero...No podía creerlo.

Negó con la cabeza muchas veces.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer con _eso_? —Pregunto ceñuda Alice.

—Uhm... —Bella le miro confundida, pero la furia dentro de ella estaba creciendo. — ¿A qué te refieres con que haré?

—Supongo que no te lo quedaras ¿Cierto? —Le pregunto mirándole fijamente. —Tu no lo podrás cuidar, supongo que lo darás en adopción...O lo-

—Alice. —Le interrumpió la morena. —Bien, ya no puedo más con esto. Te conté esto porque pensaba que quería poder confiarlo en alguien y que tal vez me ayudarías, pero no pensé que me dirías tales idioteces. —Gruño mirándole fijamente.

— ¿Como que idiote-

— ¡Son idioteces! No puedo creer que digas que lo de en adopción, o que lo aborte, porque eso era lo que querías decir ¿No? —Le pregunto acusadoramente. —Tendré diecisiete años, pero no te permitiere que llames a este bebe _eso,_y que digas cosas así.

—Tú no te podrás hacer cargo de es-

—Vete. —Le cayó intentando no darle un golpe. —Ya me aburrí de esto, quiero que te vallas de aquí.

Alice gruño, y guardándose la pelea se dio la vuelta enfurecida, aunque antes de irse dijo:

—Vas a tener que darlo en adopción o abortarlo Bella. —Le hablo fríamente antes de salir. —Tu no lo podrás ni vas a saber cómo cuidar un niño, y ninguno en mi familia te va a querer ayudar, mucho menos porque ninguno creerá que es de Edward...Ni yo.

Con esas palabras se fue dejando a Bella sorprendida. En unos segundos ella movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Ella no haría caso a lo que dijera esa chica, ella no sería una mala madre para su hijo como lo había sido la suya, que la dejo tirada con su padre sin siquiera decir adiós. Bella protegería a ese bebe aunque le costara.

Sin querer darle tiempo a que Alice primero le informara de la noticia a los Cullen, -Ya que era obvio que lo haría- Le mando un mensaje de texto a Edward. Ahora ya no sabía si se lo tomaría tan bien como había pensado o sería tan idiota como Alice, pero aun así lo haría.

...

Un suspiro cayó de los labios de Edward mientras conducía a la casa de su _novia_. Ni siquiera sabía porque seguía haciendo eso, y porque aún no le había terminado. Todo eso al paso le había estado comenzando a molestar, incluso ahora ya no podía conseguir muchas chicas porque algunas con saber que estaba con la boba Swan no querían hacerlo, pero por suerte aun habían muchas que caían en sus encantos como Tanya, o Jessica, que no les importaba ni un pepino que estuviera saliendo con otra.

Suena malo, pero así era para el. Ya se había aburrido de Bella, porque ya le saco todo lo que podía. Al principio con quince años solo fue una idea para poder enseñarle a alguna chica _cosas nuevas,_y la elegida fue ella de entre todas las otras porque de seguro que con la misma edad de el ni siquiera había dado su primer beso.

Al final fue divertido, tenía que aceptarlo, pero fueron dos años estando con ella solo porque en ellos Bella nunca se acostó con él. Incluso eso solo lo había logrado hace dos semanas antes, y por eso ahora ya debía terminar con ella. El juego había terminado.

Al llegar a la residencia Swan fue recibido por la chica. Al verla otra vez se preguntó a sí mismo como salía con ella. Vamos que ni siquiera era una gran belleza. Bien, no era fea -Si hubiera sido eso no la hubiera elegido-, pero comparada con Tanya sí que estaba abajo, sobre todo en ese momento que no vestía más que una sudadera que estaba bastante grande, unos pantalones de yoga, y con el cabello atado en cola desordenada.

—Hola. —Le saludo Edward agachándose para darle un beso, lo cual era bastante cara dura viendo lo que había estado pensado unos minutos antes.

Bella sutilmente se corrió y dio un paso atrás.

—Hey…Pasa. —Murmuro desviando la mirada.

— ¿Paso algo? —Pregunto confundido Edward entrando. Algo estaba pasando, Bella nunca se comportaba así y mucho menos rechazaba sus besos.

—Uhm...Si. —Suspiro ella llevándolo a la sala. —Me hubiera gustado estar mucho más segura, pero debo decirlo...Creo que estoy embarazada.

La tranquilidad ahora estaba es su voz. No era como cuando le dijo a Alice, que se sentía mal y derrotada, ahora estaba más calmada. Había aceptado lo que paso, y eso fue gracias a la joven Cullen, que al decirle tales cosas hizo que un lado de ella despertara...Un lado nuevo...Su lado maternal.

Y ella no aceptaría que siquiera le dijeran algo malo de ese bebe.

Por otro lado, muy a diferencia de Bella que estaba tranquila, Edward estaba hecho todo un embrollo.

— ¡¿Como que estas embarazada?! —Exclamo sorprendido parándose del sillón de un segundo a otro.

—Si...Tú sabes cómo paso. —Bella le miró fijamente.

—No. —Gruño Edward para sí mismo. — ¡Tú no puedes estar embarazada! ¡No de mí!

_"Igual a su hermana"_ Pensó Bella con un suspiro. Una parte de ella aún estaba dolida por recién conocer una parte de los que creía su familia, pero otra parte estaba furiosa por eso mismo.

—Dime Edward... ¿Usamos protección? —Pregunto con la mandíbula apretada.

—Uhm...No. —Acepto de mala gana apretando las manos. — ¡P-ero yo no me voy a hacer cargo de eso! —Grito bastante exasperado.

Los ojos de Bella se estrecharon.

— ¿Acaso te he pedido que me ayudes? —Le miró fijamente. —Yo no quiero ayuda de alguien como tu...Todo este tiempo había pensado que eras distinto, creí otra cosa de ti...Al igual que con Alice...Pero han tenido que pasar casi tres años y yo recién me doy cuenta de eso...

— ¡¿Entonces porque me cuentas todo esto?! —Pregunto bastante exasperado. Él no quería creer nada de lo que ella le estaba contando.

—Porque pensé que serias tan humano que ibas a querer por ultimo saber que ibas a tener un hijo. —Bella le miro con odio. —Y mira. Si te preocupa que tus padres o cualquiera te digan algo sobre esto no te preocupes, este ya no será tu hijo. Ahora solo es mío, porque prefiero cuidarlo yo sola que besarte los pies para que hagas algo.

Las palabras las dijo con tal odio que Edward solo se pudo quedar parado mirándola.

—Bueno, ahora que te dije todo puedes irte. —Mando una mirada fría.

Edward siguió sin palabras. Su mente estaba a los segundo de explotar y no sabía qué hacer. Todo daba vueltas y era confuso. Por un lado una pequeña parte de el sabía que lo correcto sería tranquilizarle y hablar con Bella de forma normal, pero ahora se encontraba en pánico, y solo podía pensar que todo eso era una farsa. Él ya había estado con muchas chicas, y aunque con Bella no usaron protección no podía pensar que ella estuviera embarazada.

—Dije que te vayas Edward. —Bella le miro fríamente.

El de pelo cobrizo atino a darse la vuelta y sin ni una palabra más se fue.

Un suspiro callo de los labios de Bella y lentamente se dejó caer al sillón. Las lágrimas que nunca más dejaría caer frente a Alice o Edward se comenzaron a llenar en sus ojos. Estaba mentalmente y físicamente agotada de todo eso, y le hacía bastante gracia darse cuenta de que solamente había pasado un día desde que se enteró y ya se sentía así...No se podía imaginar cómo sería en un par de meses.

Se quedó un largo rato sentada ahí hasta que su mente quedo despejada de cualquier problema.

—No importa lo que venga. —Susurro poniendo las manos en su estómago. —...Tu estarás bien...Ambos lo estaremos. —Sonrió levemente.

Ahora ya no importaba Edward, Alice, Charlie, o cualquiera que conociera. Lo único le importaría seria lo que estaba ahora creciendo dentro de ella.

Lentamente con esos pensamientos termino cayendo en un profundo sueño.

…

Charlie entro a su casa a las ocho de la noche ese día. Su trabajo estaba cada vez presionándolo más, llevándolo al clímax de su cansancio. Además de que algunos problemas que tenía al corazón, que no le hacían las cosas mucho mas fáciles.

Al entrar a la sala vio a su única hija acostada en el sillón durmiendo plácidamente. Por un momento se sintió un poco feliz de esto, ya que últimamente Bella había estado algo enferma, vomitando casi todo lo que comía. Realmente el si se había preocupado mucho por su hija. Ella era lo único que le quedaba. Lo único que tenía y amaba.

Hace mucho tiempo él había amado a otra mujer. A Rene. Pero ella no fue alguien que se hubiera merecido eso. Rene fue una persona que cuando vio el momento de arrancar lo hizo, dejándole solo a él con una hija de dos meses de nacida, mientras ella se escapaba con su amante.

El dolor en su pecho por aquel acontecimiento seguía presente en él, pero este había bajado un poco con los años, aunque no lo suficiente a su parecer.

Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió hacia el baño. Al entrar se mojó la cara, y vio en el espejo unas marcas de ojeras. Dios, seriamente tendría que tomarse un descanso y pronto.

Estaba punto de salir nuevamente, para ir a la cocina y ver si había algo para comer cuando algo llamo su atención.

En el cesto de la basura, se podía ver muy visiblemente dos test de embarazo.

— ¿Q-que? —Murmuro mirando el objeto sin poder creerlo.

Se acercó un poco y pudo ver que ambos test eran positivos.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras no podía creer lo que veía. Acaso Bella…Su única hija que casi acababa de cumplir los diecisiete años estaba… ¿Embarazada?

…

* * *

_Ñum ñum ñum ¡Holaaa cositas rechonchas! (Me encanta decir es palabra x3)_

_Espero que les haya gustado este cap, me costo harto, no se porque pero lo hizo y realmente esto algo dudosa de como quedo._

_Bueno, en este capitulo creo que cambie un poco las personalidades, y eso no me gusta mucho, pero creo que para este fic fue algo necesario :S_

_Besos gigantes para los que leen, dieron follow y/o favorito, y los que comentaron (Siento si a los que comentaron no les he agradecido por PM pero e estado algo ocupada )_

_PD: Seguimos con la votación así que, ¿Damon o Klaus? (A mi me encantan ambos xD) Y p__ara los que leer mi otros fics, pronto los actualizare, lo juro, pero estoy a unos días de pruebas, con muchas tareas, y bailes para la escuela por las fiestas patrias en mi país...Uff estoy cansada xD)_


	3. Capitulo Dos

_The Vampire Diaries y Crepúsculo son propiedad L. J. Smith y Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

_..._

_**Capitulo dos**_

...

Un fuerte dolor como uno que nunca había sentido en su vida comenzó en su pecho. La sorpresa y confusión por el test de embarazo había quedado rápidamente pérdidas por el dolor, y la angustia de no saber que le estaba pasado en ese momento.

— ¡B-Bella! —Con un gran esfuerzo intento gritar a su hija, pero grito sonó demasiado bajo como para ser oído desde el primer piso.

Sin poder contenerse más callo en el piso de baño en un ruido seco, aunque intentar evitar esto, pero solo pudo pasar a llevar algunas cosas de los muebles haciendo que sus gemidos quedaran silenciados por el ruido de los objetos cayendo al piso y rompiendo los que eran de vidrio, o asiendo cierto ruido los que solo chocaron.

Entre respiraciones fuertes y forzadas, la mirada de Charlie lentamente comenzó a nublarse hasta el punto en quedar completamente negro. Aun así, su ultimo pensamiento fue el de su hija, y no había enojo ni nada, solo deseaba poder volver a estar con ella.

...

Entre sus sueño Bella creyó oír ruidos, pero aun con los ojos cerrados no tomaba atención a esto. Estaba lo suficiente somnolienta como para pensar bien. Al paso de unos minutos llego a un punto en que sus ojos se comenzaron a abrir, y entre el sueño y la realidad creyó escuchar el ruido de algo caerse. Ahí fue cuando decidió levantarse.

Al primer momento su mirada aún estaba algo borrosa, pero luego sus sentidos quedaron listos para todo; Ahí fue cuando escucho ciertos ruidos desde el segundo piso.

Se levantó del sillón y algo ceñuda camino hasta la escalera, donde subió con cuidado. No estaba segura de que era pero en un acto de heroísmo -O tal vez de idiotez- fue arriba sin importarle si pudiera ser un ladrón o algo así. Aunque en realidad dudaba que fuera eso. Vamos, ¿Quién robaría la casa del jefe de la policía de Forks?

Al llegar hasta arriba asomo la cabeza, donde vio el cuerpo inerte de su padre.

Su corazón dio un salto. Sin importarle que se pudiera tropezar corrió con el corazón casi por estallarse al lado de Charlie.

— ¡P-papá! —Estallo al estar a su lado. Sus ojos vieron como había una mueca en sus labios, y su piel estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal. — ¡Papá! —Volvió a llamar sin poder recibir ni un indicio de vida de él.

Con la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo se inclinó y reviso si había pulso. Unos segundos intento sentirlo...Y ahí estaba.

Era muy débil, por lo que no fue de mucho alivio.

Rápidamente se alejó de él, y con toda la velocidad que pudo corrió a tomar el teléfono. La morena llamo a una ambulancia, y tuvo que quedarse al lado de él cuerpo inerte de su padre a esperar.

—Tranquilo papá, tu solo sigue aquí, por favor... —Pedía apretando la mano de jefe de la policía. Las lágrimas se habían reunido en sus ojos producto del miedo, y la preocupación.

Ella no podía perder a Charlie. Él era su padre. Su única familia. También conocido como una de las personas que más amaba, y de la que más se preocupaba. Esa no era la primera vez que se sentía de tal forma Bella, ya que siendo la hija del jefe de la policía, siempre había una incertidumbre por si alguna noche el no volvería.

Aun así ese era un temor con el que con el tiempo se tranquilizó, -En cierta forma también porque en Forks no habían muchos problemas- pero ahora la preocupación que había estado guardada había salido, y todo el nerviosismo de perderle había llegado.

A fin de cuentas, su padre debía de cumplir su esa promesa que hicieron años atrás.

...

_Los dulces ojos de una niña de no más de seis años estaban llenos de preocupación y lágrimas. Su padre...Su papá estaba en peligro y ella estaba ahí, sentada solo esperando._

_La sala de urgencias se encontraba repleta de gente. Para sus cortos años ya sabía que todos ellos estaban esperando ver a su padre. Charlie era alguien muy querido en ese pequeño pueblo, y que el haya recibido un__disparo y ahora estaba en operación no era algo que a nadie le gustara._

_—Tranquila Belly. —Le tranquilizo una mujer acariciando su cabeza._

_Ella era Sue Clearwate. Era una muy buena mujer, que era en cierta forma como una figura materna para Bella. Desde más pequeña siempre se acuerda que ella la cuidaba cuando su padre trabajaba, y que cuando estaban en la casa ella llevaba muy ricas comidas para ella y Charlie._

_—M-mi... ¿Mi papá va estar bien?__—Pidió con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos._

_Sue le dio una mirada dulce y acaricio su mejilla._

_—Claro que si dulzura.__—Le sonrió.__—Tu padre es un hombre muy fuerte, va estar bien te lo aseguro.__—Le guiño un ojo asiéndola sonreír._

_Bella soltó un leve suspiro y aun preocupándose por su padre se dejó caer en su asiento. Paso cerca de una hora sin hacer nada solo esperando, mientras que Sue no se alejó de su lado nunca hasta que un doctor salió de la habitación._

_La menor de los Swan vio como la mujer se acercó al doctor, y hablaban. La curiosidad y el miedo entro en la niña al ver que hablaban mucho, pero esta se fue cuando Sue se le acerco con una sonrisa feliz._

_—Bell... ¿Quieres ver a tu papá?__—Pregunto asiendo asentir emocionada._

_—Sí, sí, sí.__—Repetía animada con unos cuantos saltitos._

_Sue rio por lo bajo, y llevándola de la mano entraron a la habitación de Charlie._

_—Bien, te dejo sola para que lo retes.__—Le un guiño a Bella, y una sonrisa a Charlie, que era su amigo de hace muchos años._

_Bella de un momento a otro se acercó a su padre que tenía unas vendas en su torso._

_— ¿Te duele?__—Pidió habiendo quedado sin palabras al poder volver a verlo despierto, y bien._

_—Algo...Bueno, mucho.__—Acepto, y de un momento a otro sintió como unos pequeños brazos lo rodeaban._

_—N-no quiero que estés mal.__—Sollozo la niña, y Charlie acaricio su cabeza con una leve sonrisa.__—No quiero que me dejes._

_—No te dejare.__—Sonrió contra el largo cabello de Bella.__—Jamás de dejare Bella._

_— ¿Nunca?__—Pregunto viéndole con esos grandes e inocentes ojos._

_—Nunca.__—Aseguro dándole una gran sonrisa.__—Bueno...No lo haré antes de cien años.__—Rio por lo bajo._

_Bella también rio. Obviamente sabía que su padre no sería inmortal, pero si lo podía tener hasta que ella tuviera muchos, muchos años estaría muy feliz._

_— ¡Bien! ¡Podre tenerte hasta que seas una pasa muy arrugada!__—Grito emocionada haciendo reír aún más a Charlie._

_Esa pequeña promesa tal vez era algo irreal, pero el haría todo por poder llegar hasta la edad mayor para poder estar con su dulce Bella, y no tener que volver a verla sufrir por él._

_..._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de sirenas. Alivio recorrió su cuerpo y solo pudo mirar a Charlie.

—Vamos...Por favor quédate aquí...No te puedo perder papá. —Rogó como último antes de que comenzara todo el proceso con los paramédicos, la ambulancia, y el hospital.

La mente de Bella había quedado nublada de cualquier problema que hubiera tenido antes. Por ahora su padre estaba inconscientemente atrapado en su mente, y estaría hasta que estuviera bien, porque Bella sabía que el lograría volver a despertar.

...

Sentada en una de las sillas del hospital, con las manos en la cara se encontraba Bella. El tiempo había pasado tan jodidamente lento que la morena sentía que su corazón explotaría. Ya iban casi las dos horas desde que entro y en ningún momento ni un doctor le había dicho nada, solo iban de un lado a otro...Parecía ser una noche bastante atareada.

Paso otro rato cuando entre las enfermeras y las personas, vio un par de ojos dorados que conocía a la perfección.

—Bella. —Saludo de forma amable Carlisle Cullen al llegar a su lado. —Se lo que paso con Charlie y realmente espero que tu este bien ahora.

La mirada del hombre era de preocupación. Bella le quería dar una sonrisa para aparentar por último, pero no podía, no estaba ni con las ganas para hacerlo. No quería ser maleducada con él, que no tenía nada que ver con lo que había pasado con los otros dos Cullen...A el en realidad le tenía cariño. No importaba mucho como la habían tratado dos de sus hijos, él era distinto, o por lo menos eso sabía por ahora, ya que ya había notado que muchas personas tenían dos caras.

—Yo...Estoy bien, pero...Quiero saber cómo está mi papá pero nadie me dice. —Expreso algo triste.

—Uhm...Bueno, veré si puedo ver. —Le guiño un ojo dándole una sonrisa amigable.

Bella asintió levemente, y quedaron en un incomodo

—Por cierto...Ciento lo que paso con Edward. —Se disculpó el rubio asiendo que Bella lo mirara sorprendida...Entonces… ¿Él sabía lo que paso?

—No tienes por qué disculparte...Son cosas entre nosotros. —Se encogió de hombros con un suspiro.

—Claro que lo sé...Pero va ser distinto no tenerte todos los días ahora en la casa como terminaron. —Le dio una mirada triste, y Bella comenzó a tomar más atención ante esto —Bueno, pero ni a mí ni a Esme nos incumbe si ustedes no quieren seguir juntos. —Le dio una sonrisa amable.

Bella frunció levemente el ceño ante esto. ¿Porque sería que no le sorprendía? Parece que Edward había decidido no decirles lo que realmente había pasado, y solo le dijo que habían terminado... Sí que era un niño pequeño arrancando de sus problemas, aunque como Bella ya le había dicho...No tenía por qué decir que era de él, no le era una obligación, porque ahora ese niño solo seria de ella.

Bueno, aun así Bella ya quería ver la cara que pusieran Carlisle y Esme cuando supieran lo que de verdad paso...Probablemente sería inolvidable.

—Si...Bueno, no importa, supongo que ya no estovamos tan bien. —Murmuro aun algo distraída de sus pensamientos.

Carlisle se quedó un par de segundos ahí, hasta que lo llamo una de las enfermedades.

—Bien, espero que esta bien Bella, veré si puedo ver algo de Charlie. —Se despidió yéndose del lugar.

La morena se volvió a sentar y con un suspiro dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás...Ya sentía que explotaría por su preocupación aun intacta hacia Charlie, su embarazo...Y por aunque lo quisiera evitar...Por el estúpido dolor, decepción, y enfado que le provocaba solo pensar en Edward Cullen.

...

—Bell...—Un susurro dulce sonó asiendo que abriera los ojos lentamente.

Su vista estuvo borrosa un poco, pero luego se fijó cuenta de que frente a ella se encontraba Sue. Miro un poco a su alrededor para orientarse, y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida en una de las sillas del hospital.

Apretó un poco los ojos, y de un momento a otro todos los recuerdos llegaron a su mente asiendo que se alertara.

— ¡M-mi papá! —Fue lo primero que dijo, con su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente.

Escucho como la otra mujer rio por lo bajo, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Igual como hace once años. —Le acaricio el pelo. —Charlie está bien querida, pero no pude tener visitas, tiene que descansar.

Una gigante sonrisa se posó en los labios de Bella.

— ¡Genial! —Estallo en una risa jovial al oír eso. Bueno, tal vez no pudiera ver a su padre, pero joder ¡Él estaba bien!

Sue le miro con una sonrisa.

—Ven, ven, sé que no te vas a querer ir, pero debes ir a casa por la noche, son casi las 3:00 am. —La tomo del brazo intentando llevársela.

—No lo puedo dejar aquí. —Se negó frunciendo el ceño.

—Vamos Belly, iremos a casa, descansaras y mañana por la mañana puedes venir. —Le miro con suplica. —Por favor...Por Charlie.

Bella estuvo indecisa, pero luego se dio cuenta que debía empezar a cuidarse más, y no solo por ella.

—Bien...—Suspiro derrotada. Eso solo hacía por su bebe...Solo porque el estuviera sano.

...

Al llegar a casa esa noche Bella no tuvo ni un poco de sueño. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de sentimientos, como para dar paso a eso, por lo que solo fue a la cocina y saco una manzana, al darse cuenta de que no había comido nada en casi todo el día.

Al estar sola en su sala de su casa todos los pensamientos del día se amontonaron. El test de embarazo, su charla con Alice, su rompimiento y pelea con Edward, la salud Charlie, y su conversación con Carlisle...Parecía mentira que todo eso solo hubiera pasado hoy.

Con pensar todo esto Bella llego a una conclusión, que aunque fue algo que le gustara y le desagradara a la vez, posiblemente fuera lo mejor. Tal vez…Solo tal vez…Cuando Charlie estuviera mejor, y le pudiera contar todo lo que paso con tranquilidad y madurez…Tendría que irse de Forks.

Ese pueblo era tan pequeño que la idea de tener que estar tapándose con Edward y Alice todos los días le molestaba, y no era por miedosa o que no los quisiera enfrentar. Bella no quería que su bebe creciera también cerca de ellos, y de lo que hablarían a sus espaldas. Tal vez a ella no le interesar un comino lo que dijeran de ella, pero saber que a su bebe le podría afectar le dolía con el alma.

Tal vez se estaba adelantando mucho ya que probablemente solo tuviera un mes de embarazo, pero ya quería zafarse de esos problemas y comenzar de cero…Así que cuando su padre estuviera bien, tendría que hablar seriamente este problema, aunque la idea de abandonarle le matara por dentro.

...

* * *

_Hola bellezas ;D_

_Ok, hoy si estuve algo tierna y dramática, por eso tanto el vinculo paterno. No se, pero quería que Bella tuviera al menos el apoyo de su padre. Es mucho pedir acaso __(?) __xD_

_Bien, aun estoy muy ocupada, y no se como logre actualizar xD Debería estar estudiando porque mañana tengo prueba de matemáticas TwT...Ay...Tengo suerte de ser buena en esa materia xD_

_Ya chicas pronto saldrán nuestros chicos ;D Bueno, la votación sigue, pero personalmente creo que ganara Damon, y espero que eso no les incomode a las que votaron por Klaus :(_

_Ya saben me encanta que comenten, y me digan que les pareció el cap ;D ¡Abrazos muy apapachables! ¡Espero que este cap no haya quedado horrible! xD_


	4. Capitulo Tres

_¡Pos al final si gano Damon! :D Etto...Disculpas para las que votaron por Klaus __/o\_

_The Vampire Diaries y Crepúsculo son propiedad L. J. Smith y Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

_..._

_**Capitulo tres**_

...

Isabella Swan no entendió como, pero entre días extrañamente soleados, y noches comúnmente frías, termino pasando dos meses.

Si. Dos meses completo en los que realmente pocas cosas pasaron, pero al mismo tiempo esas pocas cosas fueron muy importantes.

Primero; Charlie estaba bien. O bueno, estaba relativamente bien -No era como si pudiera estar saltando en un pie-, lo que había hecho que pudiera volver a su casa a los días de haber estado en el hospital.

Segundo; Bella no le dijo nada de el bebe a Charlie, ya que después de haber estado tan decidida de la idea de que tendría que contarle todo, se dio cuenta que su papá estaba lo suficientemente delicado como para decirle algo así. Cualquier noticia así podía hacer que el terminara peor y no se quería arriesgar.

Si no se entendía, también había que añadir que la morena no tenia ni una idea de que Charlie ya sabia.

Tercero; Bella fue a un medico a escondidas, y supo que tenia dos meses y medio de embarazo.

Y cuarto; Charlie le dijo a Bella que sabia todo.

Esa ultima de entre todas si que fue la parte mas importante, y la historia era algo larga, pero al final...Joder, ¡Bella se dio cuenta que tenia el mejor papá del mundo!

...

_—Wow... —Suspiro Charlie. —Sabes que esto es algo demasiado importante, ¿No, Bella?_

_—Si papá, y me haré cargo...Es mi responsabilidad. —Suspiro._

___—También la de ese chico Cullen. __—Gruño. El sabia que ese chico nunca fue bueno._

_______—Eso no importa...Prefiero hacerlo yo sola, pero... __—Su voz bajo, y miro el piso._

_— ¿Pero que?_

_—No quiero seguir en este lugar papá. __—Le miro con la culpa en sus ojos. __—No quiero tener que encontrármelo todos los días...  
_

_Charlie quedo en silencio. Una parte de el estaba llena de tristeza, pero también comprendía en cierta forma._

___________—Tampoco me gustaría que te sintieras incomoda estando aquí, pero no se si podrás tu sola lejos. ______—Le miro a los ojos. ______—Así que...Porque no hacemos lo siguiente...Dejame un par de semanas para arreglar todo, y no podemos mudar a Mystic Falls. Ya que ahi esta la casa que tu abuela nos dejo._

_________________________________________— ¿En serio? __________________—Pregunto sorprendida. En ningún momento pensó que Charlie haría algo así. El era alguien hogareño, acostumbrado al frió de Forks. Mystic Falls lo conocía solo por fotografiás, y era un lugar cálido, y a su parecer muy bello._

_______________________________________________________________________—Si...Bells...No te dejaría sola. ____________—Miro a otro lado sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban._

_Bella le dio una sonrisa, y con las lagrimas en los ojos se le tiro en un abrazo._

_..._

Y por eso en esos dos mese Charlie preparo todo para cambiarse. Lo arreglo todo en el trabajo, puso su casa en venta, se hizo cargo de todos las cosas d ela escuela...Y ahora estaban ahi.

Bella soltó un corto suspiro, mientras mirada fijamente casa frente a ella.

Colorida.

En pocas palabras así se le podía definir.

Todo los colores con los que estaba pintada eran vivos, había muchos arboles, y mucho sol...Todo hacia a Bella sentirse mejor.

En un principio cuando la morena lo pensó un poco tuvo que aceptar que estuvo algo indecisa sobre la decisión de irse desde Forks a un lugar cálido, mas por costumbre mas que nada, pero había que admitir que era lo mejor.

Era la perfecta oportunidad como para poder comenzar de nuevo.

Dejar atrás a Edward, a Alice, a su antigua vida...Ahora podía empezar de nuevo viviendo con su padre, y su hijo en un lugar completamente distinto...¡Simplemente genial!

— ¿Te gusta? —Pregunto Charlie bajando unas maletas del auto.

— ¡Si! —Asintió mordiéndose el labio. —Abue si que tenia buen gusto.

—Si que lo tenia. —Sonrió con cierta nostalgia. —Ven, vamos a ver como esta por adentro.

Bella siguió a su padre, y fueron caminando por toda la casa. Pasaron por la cocina, la sala de estar, baños y dormitorios. Al final Bella llego a la conclusión que tal vez la casa no fuera gigante -Casi un poco mas grande que la de Forks-, pero era jodidamente bella, y muy hogareña.

Bella se sentó en la cama de la que era su pieza nueva. De toda la casa era ya su lugar favorito. Las paredes eran naranjas, el techo blanco, y el piso de madera. Aun no tenia muchas cosas, solo había puesto una lampara, pero en cuanto tuviera tiempo iría a algún lugar y compraría cosas para hacer que todo quedara a su gusto.

Se paro de la cama, y camino con lentitud por la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana, que daba directo a la calle. Se sentó un rato al lado de la ventana sintiendo como el aire golpeaba contra su rostro con suavidad. Desde su lugar pudo ver que en la casa de al frente había un par de personas.

Eran una chica, y dos chicos. La chica se encontraba hablando con los otros dos, incluso de lejos Bella pudo ver que era muy linda, y lo chicos tampoco se quedaban atrás que digamos...

Uno era de cabello desordenado, y por lo que podía ver desde donde estaba en cierta forma le recordó a un poco a Edward. El otro era muy distinto. Su cabello era negro...

Inconscientemente Bella se quedo mirando por unos segundos a este ultimo, y no se dio cuenta hasta que noto que el también la miraba.

Por unos segundos ambos se miraron el uno al otro, casi examinándose, pero Bella termino rompiendo la coneccion cuando escucho como Charlie le llamaba.

— ¡Bella! —Grito desde el primer piso.

La morena se paro sin mirar por la ventana de nuevo y bajo.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunto.

—No, no, solo quería avisarte que iría a ver la escuela. —Hablo, y Bella asintió. Al final después de pensarlo, ella y Charlie quedaron en que terminaría ese años, si ha al fin solo faltaban dos meses y terminaría ese años escolar.

—Ok...Yo saldré y veré si compro algo para comer. —Se encogió de hombros.

Charlie asintió y se fue, dejando a Bella soltando un suspiro. Pasaron unos segundos y termino decidiendo ordenar un poco. Por una extraña razón no se pudo sacar de la mente la imagen de cierto pelinegro.

...

— ¿Vecino nuevos? —Pregunto Stefan, mirando como un hombre salia de la casa que estaba frente a la de Elena, para ir a su coche.

—Al parecer... —Murmuro curiosa. —Tal vez hay que ir a saludar, creo que también había otra chica. —Sonrió animada.

Damon que se encontraba presente en el intercambio, casi rodó los ojos, pero no hizo ni dijo nada. Una parte de el si quería acercarse. Joder, hace cinco minutos vio a una chica bastante bella en la ventana, y si sentía curiosidad por ella.

O bueno, hay que admitir que mas que curiosidad, solo quería coquetearle...

Era Damon de quien hablamos.

— ¡Yo iré ahora! —Exclamo Elena, cruzando la calle. — ¿Vienen?

—Claro. —Le siguió Stefan, con su cara de idiota enamorado...Desde el punto de vista de Damon.

Este ultimo esta vez si rodó los ojos, pero de igual forma siguió a su hermanito, y su novia.

—Comportate. —Mascullo Elena para Damon, cuando llegaron a la otra casa.

—No puedo prometer nada. —Le guiño un ojo, haciéndola suspirar.

—Y es por eso que no puedo tener muchas amigas. —Gruño, y toco el timbre.

Unos segundos después salio una chica de unos diecisiete años, o estando cerca de esa edad. El mayor de los Salvatore miro detenidamente a la chica. Si, ahora estando cerca podía confirmar que era muy bella. Ojos grandes y de un tono achocolatado, con el cabello largo caoba.

Damon nunca tuvo un tipo de chica que prefiriera, pero esa chica ya le tenia levemente interesado.

— ¡Hola! —Sonrió amistosamente Elena. —Soy tu vecina, y quise venir a saludar.

—Hey. —Saludo, y Damon vio interesado que su voz era suave, y muy...Hipnotizante...Espera...No, ¡Claro que no!, el era Damon Salvatore, ninguna chica producía esas cosas en el. —Isabella Swan, un gusto.

—Igualmente. Soy Elena Gilbert, y este es mi novio Stefan, y su hermano Damon. —Nos presento, y cuando lo hizo a mi le di una sonrisa de esas sonrisas que hacia que muchas soltaran suspiro.

—Un placer. —Le guiño un ojo, y como todo una caballero beso su mano.

—Igual. —Bella le sonrió, e intentando ser discreta quito retiro su mano. Esto no paso discreto como ella quería, y solo hizo que quedaran tres reacciones en el aire.

La sorpresa de Damon.

El orgullo y felicidad de Elena.

Y la de Stefan que era como una combinación de las dos anteriores.

—Uhm...¿Quieren pasar? —Pregunto Bella, regañándose internamente por ser tan jodidamente obvia.

Alguien tendría que tomar clases de actuación.

—Claro. —Sonrió Elena aun muy animada.

Al parecer Bella podría ser una amiga nueva, que no caería antes los encantos de Damon -Algo que pasaba muy pocas veces-.

Todos entraron a la casa y se sentaron en el sillón.

— ¿Quieren tomar algo? —Pregunto Bella rascándose la nuca. Estaba dicho. Ella no era buena en ese tipo de cosas.

Todos se negaron, y la morena se sentó frente a ellos.

—Y Bella...¿De donde te mudaste? —Pregunto Elena interesada.

—Forks, es un pueblo muy pequeño y lluvioso. —Rio levemente, al saber que posiblemente nunca habían oído de el.

—Oh... —Murmuro la de piel bronceada.

— ¿Y porque te has cambiado? —Pregunto Damon un poco interesado.

Bella se puso rígida por unos momentos.

—Ehm...Pues, con mi padre queríamos un cambio de...Ambiente. —Se las arreglo. A decir verdad, Bella sabia que en algún momento se darían cuenta de que estaba esperando un bebe y sabrían porque se mudo, pero no tenia porque contarle su vida y sus problemas a gente que acababa de conocer.

— ¡Genial! —Sonrió Elena, pero luego su teléfono comenzó a sonar, y se paro a contestar.

Después de unos segundos hablando, se dio la vuelta, y miro a los chicos, que se habían quedado en silencio.

—Era Bonnie. —Suspiro. —Ya van de camino a la mansión, tenemos que ir.

—Ok. —Stefan se levanto, junto con Elena.

— ¿Y no invitaras a Bella? —Pregunto Damon mirando a la menor de los Swan, que se sonrojo un poco.

Bien, Bella podía estar intentando evadirlo, pero igual era muy guapo, y...¡Diablos! ¡No podía pensar en ese tipo de cosas! ¿Que le estaba pasando?

_ "De seguro son las hormonas, o algo así" _Pensó con una mueca.

— ¡Verdad! —Exclamo. —Bella yo y mis amigos vamos a ver unas películas, ¿Quieres unirte?

Damon siguió mirando a la chica. No entendía que le pasaba, pero quería que dijera que si.

—Uhm...Lo siento no puedo, tengo mucho que hacer. —Se disculpo.

—Oh... —Bajo la cabeza un poco triste. —Bueno, tal vez otro día se podrá.

—Claro. —Bella le sonrió, y los llevo a la puerta. —Fue un gusto conocerlos. —Se rasco la nuca.

Stefan le dio una sonrisa amable, mientras se rio un poco por lo bajo. Esa chica parecía ser tímida, pero había algo que le estaba gustando de ella. No en una forma romántica ni nada, solo...Había algo que le agradaba. Y sin querer sonar como Elena, una parte de el creía que se llevarían bien.

—Igual Bella. —Se despido la Gilbert. —Si algún día necesitas que alguien te muestre el lugar, o algo, me puedes decir de inmediato, y te ayudare.

—Ehr...Gracias. —Bella hablo agradecida.

Elena y Stefan se dieron la vuelta y caminaron fuera de la casa.

Damon que aun estaba parado ahi le dio una sonrisa, y como cuando llego, el pelinegro se despidió dejando un beso en su mano izquierda, y se fue, sin decir nada.

Bella sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban mucho mas, mientras cerraba la puerta.

_"Si...Devén ser las hormonas"_ Pensó con un suspiro.

...

* * *

_¡Ya! Antes que nada se que este capitulo de seguro no es uno de los mejores que me haya quedado, pero estuve con un pequeño paro mental, y pues...Salio esto _

_Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, y pues...Disculpas la tardanza, y si hay algún error por ahi, tengo dos justificaciones 1- Es muy tarde y no estoy del todo consiente, y 2- ¡Mis lentes se rompieron y no veo nada! xD...Y hablo en serio._

_(No puedo prometer actualizar pronto, pero juro intentarlo)_

_Y por ultimo...Díganme...¿Que les parecen los personajes OC?...Pregunto por que 'creo' que incluiré uno, pero en una forma leve._

_¡Un beso! *Cierra el compu y se va a dormir*_


End file.
